Pikachu and Soret
by Starburst Soret
Summary: My first story, enjoy! Sum: Soret is a pikachu, and she is a fiesty one too. Buneary is always flirting with Pikachu, and he likes both. Who shall he choose? WARNING: COINTAINS MILD VILOINCE, NO BLOOD. This is also a charrie of mine in a short story.
1. Chapter 1

::: Hi everyone! This is my first story. I hope you like it! (I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.) And, uh, yeah! My next couple of stories shall be about owls and the next wolves. So, stay tuned! :::

Soret and Pikachu Gotta Try

Soret walked around, watching as a female buneary smiled at a handsome male pikachu. He rolled his eyes. "Buneary, please!" And Buneary still hopped behind him, smiling. She looked at the pikachu. Then she ran over to a big oak, and sat on a branch. But she hit a couple of leaves, and made a big rustle. "Bun bun!(Hey, look!)" Buneary said, looking up at Soret.

Ash walked over and Pikachu jumped on to his shoulder. "Hey, Brock, isn't that the same pikachu from last week?" The whole gang was here now. Dawn stared at Soret,  
and looked back at Ash. "Yep! It has to be! It has a aqua star on it's chest!"

Soret glared down at Dawn. I'm a girl... She thought, then looked in fear as Ash brought out a pokeball. "Your right. No black, brown, or red markings. Just aqua!"  
He threw the pokeball. Soret slapped it back with her tail and jumped into a hole in the tree.

Ash got annoyed. "Like last time-back to the hole. But, not this time!" He pointed his finger at the hole. "Pikachu, go get it!"

Pikachu jumped off Ash to the foot of the tree. Then he looked up at at branch where Soret was. He squinted his eyes, for the sunlight that dappled through the tree's leave was harsh. "Wow...this is..." he shook his head and dashed up the tree.

Soon he reached the hole. It was a huge hollow in a small entrance. It was decoreted with moss and flowers. There were Oran Berries drying outside, and a tiny bell that was apparently a door bell. Pikachu tilted his head. How should he get her out? He didn't want to ruin the lovely home, and he wouldn't bardge in there. Pikachu perked his ears. The door bell!

Once he rang it, he tensed his body, ready for anything. Suddenly, a head poked out. Soret smiled warmly, but her smile faded at the sight of Pikachu.

Buneary heard a bell ring. What was that? She waited. And screamed, "PIKACHU!" The mouse pokemon was being flung out the tree.

THUMP. Pikachu landed right by Dawn. He was dizzy, but knew now, though, what had happend. Soret had used IronTail and shot him out of the oak. He hadn't said anything, but Soret didn't want anything to do with him.

Dawn petted and held Pikachu. "Aww, poor thing...", then glared at Ash. "Look what you did! For ANOTHER pikachu!"

Ash shrugged. "Gotta try..."


	2. Chapter 2

Soret and Pikachu Flirting Flirt

Piplup laughed at Pikachu. "You mean, you were at HER HOUSE, and didn't even smile?" Pikachu blushed. Piplup was basicly in love with the female pikachu. He found her "grace" amusing. But, he felt that Pikachu should date the female pikachu, Piplup said was named "Soret." Pikachu wasn't sure, but Buneary was.

Eversence she hit Pikachu, she hated Soret. She felt that she was a danger to everyone and that now she had compition. She just hoped the fact that they are a perfect pokemon couple, that he would choose her. Untill the choice, she would be nursing Pikachu back to heath. "Here, Pikachu, dear. Have a Chesto Berry." Buneary said to Pikachu, eyes sparkling. She gave it to Pikachu and curled up next to him.

Pikachu ate the berry slowly. He didn't want a Chesto Berry. He wanted a Oran one, from Soret. Oddly, he felt a need to ask for her forgiveness. He also felt somewhat mad when Piplup talked about Soret in the lovey-dovey way. But that wasn't the only problems. Dawn was upset with Ash, and Ash was determined to catch Soret.  
And, Soret had been avoiding the place where everyone set up camp.

Buneary went to sleep; and only Piplup and Pikachu were awake. Piplup wasn't understanding why Pikachu didn't love Soret. "Listen! She's cute, smart...cute,..!"  
"But she's..." Pikachu couldn't find the words. He really liked her, but Buneary! She was...too.

The next day, Buneary stepped up on the the flirting meter. She worked extra hard to impress him, and it worked. A little, atleast.

"Buneary! IceBeam!" Dawn cried. Buneary jumped and spinned in the air. She did a perfect ice ring, then added a little ice heart that landed in Pikachu's paws.  
Pikachu looked at it in shock. Piplup and Cyndquil went wild. Piplup made some bubbles, and Cyndquil made small flames inside. They made the ice heart shimmer, and the effect went on to the ice ring too. Dawn praised them. "Piplup, Cyndquil! Wow! Nice trick, i'll remeber that one."

Never had Dawn noticed the ice heart, Buneary thought. Was that a good or bad thing? Mabey Dawn could help with Buneary's Love Plan. Could she make Pikachu choose her? Nah, Buneary thought. She shrugged and walked over to Pikachu.

"Hi Pikachu," Buneary said, smiling. She batted her eyes at him. Pikachu didn't get the hint. "Hey Buneary." Pikachu said normally. Buneary didn't give up. "So, you saw the lake? That, uh, romantic one~?" She scooted closer to her beloved. Pikachu got that one. He smiled and said, "Yeah, I saw it." Buneary thought, Wow! This is too perfect! Soon...Just soon..."Cool. You know..." She leaned VERY close to Pikachu. "Are trainers are asleep, so no one watching." Pikachu got nervous and shuffled away. "Oh, my silly..." Buneary pulled Pikachu over to the shore, where she would hope for him to ask her to be his mate. They held hands,(Or Buneary held Pikachu's) and Buneary almost, ALMOST kissed Pikachu but tripped. Now, this would be the perfect little romance,...

But Buneary did something she would regret. She...used Attract!  



	3. Chapter 3

Soret and Pikachu Night at the Love Lake

At the shore, Pikachu thought under the spell of Attract, a move used to make one fall in love. Pikachu thought, Wow. I'll ask her to be my mate.  
He followed Buneary to the shore, where she asked, "Pikachu, do you have anything to ask me?" Pikachu nodded.

"Buneary, on this fine night, beside the Lake of Love, I stand before a young, beautiful buneary of greatness. I love her," he said, reciting the Mating Poem, and Buneary beamed. He continued.

Soret went treetop to treetop looking for Buneary and Pikachu. She heard a move being used, and their gone. "There!" she said to herself. She saw Pikachu, and Buneary. "Wait...is he...!" Soret remebered the unmistakable words of the Mating Peom. She got closer, and noticed when Pikachu spoke, his words had no feeling.

Buneary smiled. All was going perfect. Soon he and herself would be mates! She enjoyed the feeling, but she felt guilty because the love was fake. After this, all over. Then, though, if he said that he did not say it, Buneary would have an egg to show him. An egg! Oh, the feeling of being a mother made her so happy. But, what would it be? If it was a buneary, there was no proof. But a pichu? Yes! Buneary gazed at Pikachu warmly.

Soret knew what to do. She slowly went down the tree she was in, and crept in the shadows. Pikachu was saying the last verse. "Now, I ask you, Buneary...will you-"  
He never finished. Soret bolted out the bushes, and used IronTail on Pikachu. He fell backwords and snapped out of his spell. "Huh? Where am I?" he looked around, and then remebered the landscape. "The Love Lake? Isn't that where..." He looked at Buneary. "Oh no. Oh, no no, no. You couldn't of had! Buneary!" Pikachu was blowing steam now. He screeched at Buneary, and she shrunk back in fear. "Pikachu, you're wrong, I..." Her eyes met his, then quickly dropped to the ground.

Soret stepped in front of Pikachu. "She loves you, and you should love her. You'll...have a happy life together, but not if you keep this up."

Pikachu looked back at Buneary. She WAS beautiful, and she did love him. He had ignored her so many times, but...Should he love her? He closed his eyes and thought,  
"When I open my eyes, the one I see is my love." He slowly opened his eyes. No Buneary. Just Soret. His ears went back and his eyes sparkled. He took a step toward Soret.

Buneary saw it all. She was so mad, she lost ALL her mind. "ICEBEAM!" She screamed. She made ice spikes with sharp tips surround Pikachu. He was trapped. She turned to Soret, who's cheecks were sparking. "Thunder!" she did a quick movement, then the bolt went out. "Oww!" Buneary wailed, but ignored it and used FocusPunch. Soret went fling in the air, only to land uptop of Buneary. She soon set her fangs in Buneary's curled ear. Buneary smiled and quickly unrolled it, knocking Soret off with a bruise. She hit the ground and sighed.

Pikachu wasn't on a team. "Buneary! Oh, watch out- wait, Soret! Stop!" He was stuck in an ice prison, in an ice cage. He wasn't giving up. He scratched, bit, and tackled the ice with all his might.

Meanwhile, the sun was rising and the rest of the gang were getting up. They soon relized there was no sign of Buneary or Pikachu. "Pikachu? Pikachu, buddy! Hey, where are you? Pikachu?" Ash cried out, looking for his best friend. Dawn was just as worried but with tears. "B-Buneary! Where...are you?" She wailed. Brock was looking for clues of them. "I see footprints!" He exlaimed. He called Ash and Dawn over, and they all followed.

Soret used Thunder. It missed and Buneary did a IceBeam counter attack. It missed mostly everything, but her tail froze. The sun had now made dawn, and Soret had an idea. She dashed straight toward Buneary, surprizing her foe. Soret's tail went pure white and she used her ultra-powerful IronTail. "Ahhh!" Buneary screamed. Soret hit Buneary with the move, and her very cold tail shot broken peices of sharp ice at Buneary.  
"Nooo!"  



	4. Chapter 4

Soret and Pikachu Moving On

"Dawn, Ash, over here!" Brock yelled to his friends. He found their missing pokemon. Ash was there in a second, with Dawn following. They all saw a very strange sight.  
Pikachu was bending over and poking Buneary. The bunny pokemon was knocked out, and all bruised. Soret was gone- she had left after she KO'D Buneary.

Dawn rushed to her Buneary. "Return!" she said while taking out her pokeball. Ash had a pokeball for Pikachu, but he perfered to stay out. Ash bent down and Pikachu hopped up on his shoulder. Dawn spoke up. "I think...we should leave the forest. There's nothing else here to see..."

The next day, everyone left the forest. Pikachu was tempted to stay in the lovely hollow Soret had, but he loved his friends and Ash more, though it broke his heart.

Buneary went back to her normal self and still crushed on Pikachu. As for Soret, she followed the gang to the end of the forest.

"Pikachu.." Soret whispered to her friend. Her eyes were teary and her heart sank. Pikachu looked at her. "But I have to go..." Soret smiled faintly. "But we're always friends, right?" Pikachu grinned. "Yeah. Well, bye Soret." "Goodbye Pikachu." The female Pokemon said back. Pikachu headed back to Ash. Soret watched him and almost cried. Then she yelled, "Wait, Pikachu!" He looked back in surprize. Soret ran down to him.

Soret took out her tail and looked up at Pikachu. He knew this was their last, very last goodbye. He took out his tail, and touched hers. A spark- A single spark, went off.  
This was a goodbye, forever. Pikachu turned back to Ash and left. When he was on Ash's shoulder, he looked back. No Soret. But you know, he thought. It's okay.

END 


	5. Ending Info

Hello everyone! I'm here to straight anything out.

I do not own Pokemon

Soret and this story is (c) to me

I only own Soret, none other characters.

And Love Lake is tottaly from la la land in my head. (LOL)

This is my very first story, so...

PREVEIW

Cresent was too busy flying to hear. She did a fast spiral, lifting up by a small waterfall, the mist surrounding her. She went down so fast, Bubo, the blacksmith, dropped a burning bonk coal and shouted, "Hey! Lass, watch out!"

(I do not own Guardians of Ga'Hoole, no charries ethier, just Cresent and other charries I make up. So stay tuned!)


End file.
